


Gold

by cupidcore



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, do i look like i know what tags to add here bitch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidcore/pseuds/cupidcore
Summary: A missed grab of a shirt collar is all it took for their game to go south. For someone who often turned games into competitive battles that made it seem like their life was on the line, Chara wasn’t exactly someone you could describe as graceful. They’d reached out to grab their brother’s shirt, but a quick flinch sent them slamming face first into one of the golden pillars that were lined all around them, with no time to catch themself.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 14





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 2 years ago and i reread it today and i was like?? yo this is ass??? so i rewrote it. It's still kind of ass but if i didnt rewrite it i'd die. n ee wayz i probably wont post shit here ever again thx <3

Shoes rushed across the ground as the sad grey concrete beneath their feet turned to a shimmering, freshly waxed gold tile. Giggles and playful taunts echoing in the empty corridor, the two, matching royals dancing around in the nearly empty hall. It was a challenge that got out of hand. Something that started with a ‘race you to dad’s garden’ became much more of an aggressive game of tag, which really was expected of anything to do with the human. They did have a habit of taking things a bit too far. 

A missed grab of a shirt collar is all it took for their game to go south. For someone who often turned games into competitive battles that made it seem like their life was on the line, Chara wasn’t exactly someone you could describe as graceful. They’d reached out to grab their brother’s shirt, but a quick flinch sent them slamming face first into one of the golden pillars that were lined all around them, with no time to catch themself. 

In retrospect, the injury was pretty tame for what they’d done to themself in the past. They sprained their ankle the first week they were there, ignoring their adoptive mother’s instructions and jumping down both sets of stairs to ‘save time’ as they said. Or there were the many hospital visits that came after all those times they’d tried to eat something they were supposed to, like a pray mantis or a clump of dirt off the ground. That’s not to mention all the injuries they’d sustained in that corridor alone. So, in the grand scheme of things, a broken nose wasn’t the end of the world. That didn’t stop them from treating it like it was though. 

The human fell to the floor after the initial hit, lying flat on their back and glaring up at the ceiling, as if it had been waiting for this to happen. That it had planned for this, somehow. Asriel stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head around, rushing to his siblings side and offering them a hand up. After another minute of cursing that damn ceiling they accepted the help up and wiped the blood that was pouring from their nose. 

“Are you okay?” Asked the prince, staring as more blood came rushing out to replace any that they had wiped away. Monsters couldn’t bleed, so seeing it in person was as riveting as it was concerning. Like watching a train come off the rails.

Chara simply grumbled in response, letting go of his hand and leaning on the pillar behind them for support. Not the one they had run into, though, it had it’s chance and it blew it. 

“Chara?”

Once they got their balance back, and their head to stop spinning, they went in to kick the column they’d just smacked into. A meaningless and vindictive move, but it did seem to make them feel better. 

“Chara!” 

“What?!” They snapped, wiping at their nose again and hissing at the pain it caused. 

“You didn’t answer my question! Are you okay?” He asked again, earning an eye roll from the other. 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine. Just wish this stupid hallway didn’t have it out for me!!” They shouted, going in for another kick to the pillar. This one actually hurt, which meant they were up to two injuries in there today. 

As they held their now hurt foot, their brother laughed and grabbed their hand. “What do you mean? It’s a hallway, silly! It’s not doing it on purpose.” 

A scoff came from the human, “That’s just what they want you to think, but I know what’s really going on behind the scenes. You hear me? I’m onto you!” They turned and called out to the rest of the room which, of course, had no response. It did gain more laughter from their brother, though. 

“It can’t hear you! You just need to be more careful! C’mon! Let’s go find mom so she can give you a bandaid.” He pulled his sibling along by the hand, “I think we still have spongebob bandaids! That’ll make you feel better!” 

Chara snickered, making the most sarcastic promise one could, despite the other’s request being out of pure concern and care for them. “Oh for sure, Azzy, I’ll be extra careful from now on.” 

\---

A quick flash of white light appeared in their face, followed by a soul being cracked and shattered into a million tiny pieces before they were brought right back to that inky void they’d grown so familiar with these past attempts. Eighty-fifth try. 

“Easiest enemy my ass! Why’s this asshole so hard to beat? We’ve gotta be getting close!” Chara angrily exclaimed, stomping their foot down and plopping down in front of the glowing continue button that just sat there, waiting for them to give in and have another go at trying to off the skeleton that waited for their return. “Just one more try. He can’t keep dodging us forever! And when he finally slips up, that’s when we’ll--”

A hesitant hand placed itself on their shoulder. “Let’s give it a rest…” Frisk mumbled, sitting down next to them.

“What?! You wanna stop now?! When we’re this close?” They shouted, immediately lowering their voice and covering their mouth at the glare they received. “Sorry… but we’ve come so far! We’re so, so close. I can feel it! We’re almost at the throne room, all we have to do is get past sans and then-!” 

“But how are we gonna get past him? We’ve been at this for hours and we haven’t even laid a scratch on him!” 

“I don’t know, okay! We’ll figure it out! We’ve just gotta get back out there.” 

“And do what? What else can we even do to him, we’ve tried everything!” 

Chara dug their nails into their palm, “But we can’t just quit! Come on! We’ve come too far to give up now.” 

“I know but- but all we’re doing is getting out there and getting our ass kicked. We at least need to regroup, find another strategy?” Frisk suggested, sighing and rubbing the bridge of their nose. “I’m just tired of walking in there and immediately getting destroyed…” 

A silence fell over them as they took a moment to catch their breath for what felt like the first time in days. The quiet was pretty short lived though, as Chara quickly broke the silence with a laugh, earning them a worried look from the other. 

“Oh my god. I really am cursed!” They snorted, clutching their side as they fell back. “It’s that damn room! I told him! I told him it had it out for me!” 

Frisk looked away, keeping their hands clasped in their lap. They never knew who their spirit friend was talking about when they started bringing up this mystery person they knew. It was always too vague for them to get a hint of who they might be talking about, and frisk wasn’t really one to pry. So they learned to let it be. 

“How stupid is that! I’m totally cursed, this just proves it! There’s no other way I could explain it! All this had to happen right in that very room! Ohh, if only I could see his face right now…” Chara continued to laugh to themself, not giving Frisk even a hint as to what the hell they could be talking about. 

They just loved being right, especially over Asriel. They almost wished they could gloat right now, just to see how annoyed he’d get. Who was Chara, if not the person made to piss off their brother as much as they could, no matter how much kindness he showed them in return. If they weren’t so far gone, they might reflect on that thought and reconsider how they treat him. Maybe make a note to stop treating him like that. But the time for them to apologize or brag or fix their mistakes was long gone. Gone and buried with them back in the ruins. Those mistakes are ones they can’t erase or undo, not this time. All they can do now is push forward, and finish what they’d started. 

They shot back up to their feet and stretched, before extending a hand out to help the other up to their feet as well. “Alright then! What’s our new strategy?”

**Author's Note:**

> no i dont know what a beta read is thank you for asking


End file.
